can Crona deal with beacon (discontinued)
by Writerofthelostsoul
Summary: After medusa's defeat at the hands of Maka, Crona was taken back to the DWMA only to be tossed into a whole nother world full of evil and cool weapons this is the original version and my first story that I ever wrote, in other words its a piece of complete garbage and also I am riposting without any editing, so tell me how it compares to my other horrible soul eater and RWBY story
1. Chapter 1

does Crona know how to deal with beacon?

Crona was sitting in his room sleeping in the corner when his mirror pinged to show an image of lord death who said (in his serious tone) "Crona Gorgon report to the death room immediately." his image disappeared.

Crona who was already scared of death started to panic until Ragnarok emerged from his back and gave Crona a good punch on the head and said to his mister "quit whining Crona for all you know, you could just be getting another 'track and kill mission for another kishin'."

Crona said "you're probably right I'm just freaking out for nothing."

He was wrong. Little did he know his life would change forever that day?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Crona arrived in the death room he saw the grim reaper wielding death-scythe and all of his friends next to lord-death. Each one of his friends had a sad expression on their face when they ball caught sight of Crona. This made Crona shake even more as he approached death.

"Crona" death said in his usual happy-cheery voice "you're probably wondering why I called you here to the death-room." he said "allow me to put all your worry to an end. Crona gorgon you my dear boy are going to be part of the DDQLP. A.K.A. the death-dimension-quantum-leapers-program. In this program I will send you to an alternate dimension for each mission of yours and you will do what you can to blend in and find out information about it to see if the dimension is a good or bad place. Do you understand?"

Crona was about to have a meltdown from the thought of being killed but relaxed about the mouth-full death gave him, and nodded in response. Which seemed to please the death GOD.

After an hour or so of death explaining this and that about the dimension leaping and other stuff about Crona's mission he told Crona to stand in front of his mirror.

Crona walked over to the mirror and stood perfectly still and waited for further instructions from death.

All Crona felt was a sharp pain in his back and then he blacked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile in vales beacon headmaster's office

Ozpin was sipping his coffee and waiting for the 'package' he was expecting from death, to arrive. and with a loud crash sound he looked up from his tablet to see a pink-haired boy with a black robe and increasingly pale skin.

Ozpin sighed and decided to put the new-comer on team RWBY like lord death requested of him." death what have you sent me, and why does it smell of despair and fear?"

He asked himself many questions and was about to call a nurse to take the 'new-comer', but then a very angry glynnda walked into ozpin's office and asked "is this the new student?" she gestured to the unconscious person on the floor.

He nodded

Glynnda sighed and asked "which team are they on." Ozpin said "team RWBY."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Crona awoke a few hours later in the infirmary to see a very bright sunlight shining through the window. he was about to get out of the bed and start walking around but before he could move through the door opened to reveal Ozpin and glynnda.

Ozpin said to Crona "hello my dear boy you are at beacon academy and you will be part of team RWBY and you will be taking classes here at this prestigious academy, and now you will obtain your scroll and all of this that happens and so forth will be reflected upon you and your team mates cooperation."

Crona just nodded and walked over to Ozpin and grabbed his scroll and put in his pocket. He then walked off to find his team and try to join with them.

Meanwhile in other parts beacon academy team RWBY was chatting with team JNPR about the new team member that was supposed to show up in 10 minutes, and to be precise wiess had a watch set for the exact time the new kid was supposed to show up.

"So who exactly is the new kid for team RWBY?" Jaune asked wanting to get an answer.

Yang said "we don't know yet, all we know it that they aren't from around here and that they have a 'mental and physical disorder' and that their name is Crona gorgon."

Wiess just rolled her eyes and said "for fuck sakes, they could at least arrive now and kill all of the suspense."

Blake just rolled her eyes before going back to reading

Ruby was in a thumb war with Nora and was winning

Everyone but Pyrrha was there she was off preparing a "surprise" for the new kid.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back with Crona

The poor boy had the misfortune of running into team CRDL and Crona had to kick Cardin in the crotch and then run away. But other than that he was just trying find team RWBY or team JNPR. He just wanted to find his new team and he just wanted nightmare to be over. But fate had other plans for our little swordsman.

Crona was walking around looking for a map or a referential picture for where he was when it suddenly clicked in the swordsman's head; he could just ask his scroll where he could find team RWBY.

Crona pulled out his scroll and fiddled around with it until he found a team search-box. He asked the scroll "where can I find team RWBY at this time?"

The scroll beeped and said a few directions and where to stop and turn and etcetera.

Fifteen minutes later

Crona walked the distance and found that the teams were in the library. They were sitting across from each other and chatting. He walked over to the table with the two teams with a deep feeling of anxiety.

Wiess was the first to notice the pink-haired person approach. She asked aloud "who are you and what do you want?"

Crona said to wiess "I'm crona gorgon and I was wondering if any of you would happen to know where team RWBY is?"


	2. Chapter 2

Dealing with violence.

Thank you people who reviewed the story I really appreciate it. Now I've said it twice biut third times the I am always open to new ideas about my fanfiction(S) and if you want a scene in the story I will think about adding it. Most likely I will add the scene I just need to write around the scene and make it sound good.

Also if you haven't noticed the story takes place after team RWBY kicks torch wicks ass when he used the robot suit.

On with the show.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the words Crona had said were heard, yang and ruby immediately whirled around and had a both curious and excited look on their faces. And Crona did not know how to deal with mixed emotions.

Yang said "so you're Crona. Well where were you we've been waiting all day for you to come and appear."

Crona rubbed the back of his head feeling guilty about not being here sooner. He said in a shy tone "yeah well I just woke up from being unconscious for 2-3 hours."

Ruby said "well that's okay we were just worried about whether or not you would make it. And considering that you did make it we are just perfectly peachy."

Wiess walked in front of Crona and stared him directly in the eyes and said "Crona gorgon, I challenge you to sparring tomorrow when we have combat practice."

Crona just slowly stepped back and looked down his bangs were covering his eyes. He said "I-I d-d-don't want t-to fight for fun, I only fight in self-defense."

Wiess was curious to why this was and asked "Crona is there any reason why you only fight in self-defense?"

Crona said "please d-don't push."

Weiss groaned "fine for your sanity."

Nora who had been silent for the entirety of Crona's arrival finally vocalized the one question that had hovering over everyone at the table, she asked out loud "Crona, are you a boy or a girl?"

Crona looked around to see curious gazes surrounding him and sighed. 'Why does everyone always ask that question first?' Ragnarok said mentally "because you're too much of a pussy to be a man, and you act like a girl but you sound like a guy.' Crona sighed: this is going to be a long mission isn't it?' Crona kept shouting in his own mental turmoil until he was brought out of his turmoil by wiess screeching at him.

"Crona!" wiess shouted successfully grabbing the boy out of his stupor and he fidgeted slightly. And relaxed he felt no reason to have a bad reaction to anyone. He said to wiess "hey wiess let's get something straight and out of the way shall we. I am only here because Ozpin wanted to put us on your team and I really am not all up for making a friendship but considering I have my hands tied in this situation I have to put up with you and the others. So let's get some other things out of the way: I have a hard time trusting people. I also have a low tolerance for fighting." 'Crona' fidgeted again and was shaking violently

"well Crona its ten minutes before sparring and since you are new I want to fight you and test your skills against me in the arena so let's go. "She said while dragging Crona towards the arena.

AT the arena

Glynnda was standing in the center of the arena with a tablet in hand staring at the students with a look of both excitement and anticipation.

As every student took their seats team RWBY had an uneasy feeling of crazed battle-lust hanging around their atmosphere. And the very on radiating the feeling was Crona.

Glynnda who was always ready for battle said in a tone that claimed authority "okay students our firs battle of the day will be two people from the same team and they are wiess schnee and Crona gorgon." The students who were called out made their way to the battle arena below.

BATTLE TIME

As Crona and wiess took their stances wiess wondered where Crona's weapon was and what it was. It was not seconds later that ragnarok materialized into Crona's hands in his beautiful form of a pure black broadsword. Wiess was shocked at how familiar the fight was she felt like she was having Déjà vu.

Crona was ready to fight wiess but he just had one last thing to do (release his aura around him) he really didn't want to reveal his aura he would feel like he was naked but he had no choice. So he released his aura all around him and the first thing the people felt from his aura was years of torture, agony, and fear.

Wiess didn't know what to feel about Crona but she needed to test his skills out and was determined to do so. But his aura was just depressing and she felt like not fighting but she had to it was either him or her and she liked herself a lot more than she liked Crona.

Crona was ready to fight and positioned ragnarok in front of himself. He spread his legs shoulder length, just wide enough to have an effective balance during the fight. And also because he did not need a repeat of the church fiasco. That still haunted him to this very day but he was getting over it…slowly.

Weiss's POV

I stared at Crona with a slight feeling of fear. His aura was depressing but there was just something else underneath all the despair and agony, bloodlust…maybe? But I can't be sure.

I got into my fighting position and waited for an opening, I expected Crona to charge at me but he was also waiting for an opening just as like I was. I was about to make a move when he suddenly charged at me with incredible speed with such a heavy broadsword. I rolled out of the way of his charge, turning and stabbing at him. And successfully landed a hit on Crona, but was surprised when he had done no more than sigh.

He quickly turned around to face me while trying to cleave me in half but I narrowly dodged it and used a glyph to send him flying but he stabbed his sword into the ground with ease and resisted my glyph. I then got an idea, using my dust infused rapier I spun the barrel to fire dust and released it along the blade and disabled my glyph.

Crona pulled his sword out of the ground and what shocked me the most was that his sword transformed into a double-edged long axe. He got into an entirely new fighting stance: his right foot forward and his left leg back with both feet shoulder width apart. He charger again and swept the axe blade low only for it to be blocked by my rapier with exploded in fire when he made contact with the blade. I then stabbed at one of his vital arteries only for him to death –grip my rapier and stop me from using my weapon. I was about to release dust from the canister when he snapped my blade and put a firm grip on my shoulder. Within seconds I felt drained for some reason and it was then that I realized he was draining me of my aura.

"You're an aura leech and you feed off of others to grow stronger rather than strengthening you own aura, you're pathetic." I said before I was consumed by unconsciousness.

Normal POV

Everyone in the bleachers watched as the new kid completely and easily defeated wiess with such ease. What they didn't expect was him to fix her weapon after he broke it but he did.

Glynnda looked at wiess and announced "well it seems the winner of the match by default Is Crona gorgon."

Several hours later

Tem RWBY plus Crona had retired to their dorm room and after a while after everything was set and settled. Crona grabbed a book and started reading it in the corner he decided to call a 'bed' and he was strange.

After a while of silence Weiss glanced at Crona who was across the room reading. She didn't know why she felt so suspicious of the pinkette - maybe it was because of the fact that he had defeated her with such ease or the fact that he was a schizophrenic patient at least she thought so- it could also be that it was because of how he would often say that he didn't know how to deal with one thing or another - then there also happened to be the fact that when Yang gave him one of her 'playful punches' earlier today for defeating wiess, which hurt a lot, but he had shrugged it off as if it was as gentle as an autumn breeze. She didn't understand him at all... but what she didn't understand the most is how the others weren't suspicious of him...she was and she planned to get to the bottom of it tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This took so long to write I got writers blocked so hard and also I took a page from a friend's book and went on a bike ride in silence and got ideas for the chapter. But holy crap did I have a week. Anyways my own turmoil aside I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And if you did support always helps. I am (writer of the lost soul) and I will see you later.

P.S. Crona will probably get punched in the face by yang but only because ragnarok pulled out a strand of yang's hair.


	3. Chapter 3

Dealing with torment and gossip

Hello again my loyal readers and reviewers I'm back with another chapter. And a warning right now

WARNING: you are entering a chapter that has Crona getting punch by yang and also this will be a territory in which I intend to keep the updates frequent and adequate if possible.

In this chapter Crona will get into some 'suggestive' positions with a few characters. But other than that Ragnarok will appear in the chibi cartoonish form that he gets after Maka kicked his ass and you know how the anime goes if you watched the anime. And finally comments are always nice.

Enjoy the show

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun slowly peaked its head over the horizon and the light shown through the curtains. Crona got up and stretched to wake himself up. He looked over at the sleeping forms of the RWBY Team - he shook his head, he didn't understand this school. Maybe it was because he was used too used to the DWMA. He sighed and grabbed his toothbrush and began the usual morning routine.

As Crona got dressed in the male uniform that the school gave him, he was unaware that ruby was secretly watching him with curiosity.

What ruby saw made her heart sink and made her just want to run over to Crona and hug him as tight as possible. She saw scars, not just a few scars, no she saw hundreds of scars that were all over Crona's body they appeared to not be self-inflicted and the worse part was that she didn't know what to say or do. She wasn't going to ask about them because Crona must've felt sensitive about the scars. Each scar holding a memory more painful than the last one. And she just wondered what Crona has been through and what kind of mental damage it had caused.

Crona felt a sharp pain shoot across his spine to see Ragnarok had materialized and he groaned quietly.

Ruby looked at the chibi black creature that had formed from Crona's spine was whispering in a hushed voice because it didn't want to disturb the others but she could still hear it.

Ragnarok said in hushed whisper "Crona you got to be in a room with four babes who have huge boobs and you do nothing what the hell I thought you wanted to get laid."

Crona blushed from hearing that "Ragnarok I-I don't want to do anything like that to any of them, they're just my friends. And I don't need to get punched in the face by yang repeatedly until I pass out from pain. Even though life was worse when lady-medusa was with us we still need to keep a low profile. Do you understand, so if I get you a big bag of candy will you keep out of sight until we're done here?"

Ragnarok thought about it and said "fine okay you got a deal but I will take every chance to bully you that I can. Also" Ragnarok whispered so only Crona could hear him "you need to get some ass around here."

Crona blushed and said to Ragnarok "just go back inside they're waking up."

Ragnarok dissolved back into Crona's spine and Crona stood at the door waiting for the others to wake up and for the day to start.

Ruby was a little scared, sad and confused at what had just happened. She was unable to finish her thoughts when the alarm clock wiess had set for everyone sounded off. Causing everyone who wasn't awake to rise from their slumber.

Yang yawned and stretched after being woken from sleep by Weiss's alarm. She opened her eyes to a fully dressed and ready Crona, she was surprise because he didn't like the type to get dressed so early. But eh, never judge a book by its cover…right? Oh well she was shocked to learn that Crona was a boy, she saw him wearing a boy's uniform, so he must be a boy.

Wiess woke up and just stared at Crona with dis belief: he was awake and ready before her, and already standing at the door ready for the day. She didn't understand him one bit. He was just weird and unknown.

Ruby was still trying to comprehend what had just happened with Crona and that thing from his back. But it seemed that Crona had truly been through hell and back twice, judging from the scars that is. She felt sad for the boy and just felt like hugging him for an extended amount of time. But she was curious about one thing; how deep do your scars really run."

Blake gracefully woke up and hopped down, landing on her feet. And she went to get her uniform on when she looked at Crona up and already dressed just waiting for the school day to start. And she could understand getting up early to get ready but he was ready, she just assumed it had something it do with different time zones.

Time skip of 25 minutes

Everyone was ready in their uniform and they just stared as Crona waited at the door waiting for something to tell him to go and wander. But they were too curious and wanted to see what would happen when it was time to go.

Crona said while staring at the door "y-you know ruby it's very rude to drop in on conversations that don't involve you."

Ruby blushed embarrassed about earlier and that he had caught her. But also surprised that he did catch her

Yang walked over to Crona and grabbed him roughly by the collar and held him in front of her face and said in a tone that said you better tell me the truth …or else. "Crona are you accusing ruby of peeping in your conversation?"

Crona simply said "yes, yeas I am, yang-"

Yang punched dead center in the nose only to feel like she hit a wall of steel. She howled out in pain and got angry at her not being able to injure Crona. She turned around to see Crona completely unpaved and looking a little worried for her and her injured hand. She thought 'what the hell are you worried you little piece of trash, you probably broke my fucking hand with your face.'

Wiess said 'yang isn't it a little early for fights with Crona. And Crona you should know better than to hit s lady. Surely your mother taught you better."

Crona's aura flared with pure unadulterated rage with the mentions of his mother he faced wiess and said with very little control; of his rage "wiess my mother was the worst person you could ever meet. I would've rather been born as a paraplegic than been born with my mother being my mother."

Blake asked Crona "was she that bad of a person?"

Crona nodded and just opened the door and shut it without a care for what happened next he was not in the mood to deal with people right now. He just started to walk without looking back at all.

Back with RWBY

Ruby said in a calm voice "well…that was a thing."

Wiess glared at her "are kidding Crona is a thing alright, a monster. I mean first he drained me of my aura and made me pass out, second he breaks yang's hand by just standing there. And do you still think he's normal. He's a fucking monster ruby and you think he is still a good guy pfft as if."

Ruby mumbled under her breath "you would say different if you knew what he went through." She said back to wiess "I'm pretty sure he has his reasons for doing what he does."

Blake sided with ruby on this one "wiess you barely know Crona so until you get to know him better don't jump to conclusions, please."

Yang said to Blake "Blake look why don't we just research Crona and see what there is about him."

Ruby squealed out of excitement and pleaded to yang if she could do her thing yang sighed.

Ruby said in an over excited voice "operation finding out who Crona is and then making judge meant about him is officially a go."

Ruby's scroll beeped and she opened it to see a message from Crona.

Crona: team RWBY I am sorry for my recent behavior and how I acted towards you all. But if you don't forgive me I will understand completely.

Ruby texted back 'don't worry about it Crona, it's just been one crazy week and we are all exhausted from the chain of events that occurred over the span of one week.'

The loud speaker came to life and Ozpin over the speaker said "hello students. Due to recent Grimm activity classes have been cancelled today." The speaker turned off.

Team RWBY sighed at hearing that and made their way down to the library to research Crona and find out about him what they could.

Meanwhile with Crona

Crona had been walking around for a long time and felt that he had cooled down just enough to be able to interact with people again when his stomach growled. He was hungry and hadn't eaten in over two days. He pulled out his scroll to see that Ozpin had given him 2,000 lien. He looked around to see a sushi shop and he entered the shop and walked up to the front counter and rang the bell.

A few seconds later a with purple hair and purple cat ears, yellow eyes and a giant bust came to the front counter to answer the bell. She said "hello sir, my name is Blair what would you like to order from our menu." She said handing him a menu and Crona took the menu from Blair's hands and looked it over to see some delicious looking sushi he and Ragnarok would enjoy and so he said to Blair that he would like to have a Californian platter, Mochi, and finally a dozen sushi rolls and a soft drink.

Blair gave a smirk and a look that said "I'll get the to-go boxes ready'

20 minutes later

Crona had eaten all but 15 sushi rolls knowing Ragnarok would want some and he asked for a to-go box for the left over sushi. But he actually got to know and learn about Blair and who she was and why she chose to run a sushi shop. He learned about the ups in the downs and everything around that.

"Goodbye Blair it was nice meeting you." Crona said exiting the sushi shop while carrying the sushi that was for Ragnarok with him back to the dorm he lived in.

Back with team RWBY

Ruby was searching and she found a head line that caught her eye: two families slaughtered in their sleep. She clicked the link and gasped there was a picture of Crona in the head line being put in a police car by three officers. She read more into the news article.

Today two families slaughtered in there sleep and to when police officials arrived they found a little kid in a black dress sobbing in a house with a family of dead corpses around him. The boy said when apprehended "lady-medusa made me do it I don't want to go back in the dark room 'he' always beats me up and makes me cry.

Ruby felt her heart sink after reading that article and she could only imagine what other hell he had been through as a kid. She called the others over to her computer. The others read what was on the screen and they found multiple articles just like that one except one of them caught their eyes. There was an article that they read that had spoken of a child: Crona had been mercilessly beaten and tortured until he was left to bleed out in an ally way and was found by a stranger. And later put in a hospital.

Each member of team RWBY had the same thought about Crona; hug and don't let go of him fearing the worse.

Back with Crona

Crona had gotten back to the dorm and was currently feeding Ragnarok the sushi that was leftover from the shop that he didn't finish.

"You know even though ruby saw your scars there are three thoughts that could be going through her head. One being: what the hell has that kid been through? Two: cool he must be really tough I want to kiss him. And finally three; WHAT AN EMO FREAK he is just another link in an emo chain." Ragnarok sighed "she is probably going to do all of that gay shit and hug you."

Crona groaned "nothing good could possibly come from this, why does this always happen to me."

Back with team RWBY

Ruby, wiess, Blake and yang were currently walking back to their dorm to do two things each to Crona; slap him across the face for not telling them. And then hug him for all the pain and torture he had been through as a child.

They were at their dorm door and they were about to barge in when they heard Crona talking to someone.

"Ragnarok you know what would happen if I confessed to ruby. Yang would beat me worse than lady-medusa has ever beaten me. And also I like ruby as a friend." Crona said back to Ragnarok.

Ragnarok whined "Crona don't you dare try and flank this off as just a phase, I saw how you were dreaming about ruby and that is not a phase dream, it is a dream of true love and don't say anything because you would not being having a wet dream about ruby if this was just a phase, you are genuinely in love with ruby rose."

Ruby blushed on the other side of the door after hearing that.

Crona said "look Ragnarok there is no use in dilly dallying I'm just going to take a nap and sleep this off."

The door slammed open with enough force to make the dorm room shake. Yang, ruby, Blake and wiess stepped into the room and turned towards crone. Luckily Ragnarok had went back inside the boy's bloodstream.

Yang walked in front of crone and whap sounded throughout the silent room yang had slapped Crona across the face which caused his head to turn to the side.

Yang said in a calm controlled voice "Crona you don't hide your past from us, we're a team you can trust us. But that is more than enough hiding from us that you do.

Three hours later

Crona told the team his life story and in every detail he could think possible. From his first killing to meeting Maka to being here and other things he needed to get off his chest. When he was finished with his life story he felt like the world's biggest weight had been lifted off him.

Team RWBY walked over to Crona and gave him a giant hug and they stayed there for minutes eventually falling asleep.

Today had been a day for everyone especially Crona but he felt good I the end.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roman was at the warehouse full of dust. He sighed "damn medusa why did you have to leave so quickly I loved you." He said taking a drag of his cigar.

"Roman you're still thinking about your old mistress. I thought I was your only mistress." Cinder said appearing behind roman

"Heh you weren't but you were better than her…on some aspects." He said taking another drag from his cigar.

"Look, roman, I need you to do something for me, I need you to acquire a student from beacon and I need this done ASAP." Cinder said putting a file in his hands before walking off.

Roman looked at the file and his cigar fell from his mouth as he read the name of the student; Crona gorgon. "That's my son or daughter, I don't know my wife had a child."

Cinder said 'roman please could you get the child for me."

Roman looked at cinder and said "I will get my child back but only because I want to see them again."

Cinder chuckled 'this is going smoothly."

Roman lit up another cigar and sighed taking a drag, 'I have a son, medusa why did you take him away from me?'

Boom I just dropped a bomb. Anyways I held this chapter in the back of my mind for a long time and let me tell you this: holy, fucking, shit this was so rewarding. Review, favorite and follow.

See you guys later.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again loyal people I am back with another chapter and I do apologize for the grammar issues that sneak past my auto-correct, seriously I have found more grammar issues in chapter one than I have found in any other of my fanfics. Also just a question: do you guys think I should make a Crona AMV of AWOKEN by: wooden toaster

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

In this chapter you're in for a story and I intend to keep my updates within the span of a week.

The next day Crona awoke with a feeling of happiness, something that he hadn't felt in a long time…safety. The ability to let his guard down and relax. And he was enjoying every second of it. But all good things had to come to an end. Ruby woke up from her slumber still hugging Crona very tightly in her sleep murmuring about not letting go.

Crona felt he had spent enough time with everyone and so he tried to get up from laying down only for a strong firm grip to drag him back down. He looked at who dragged him back down to see that it was yang, who was still sleeping. He decided five more minutes, after all Maka said that he could be greedy sometimes…just not all the time. So he fell back to sleep.

15 minutes later.

Ruby woke up from her slumber and felt great for sleeping with Crona even if she had to share with her teammates. She still wanted Crona all to herself, but you can't always be greedy. She was going to get everyone else up but then she looked over at Crona's sleeping face and he looked younger, still holding his innocence. 'Hmm, people do look younger when they're asleep.' She thought.

Ruby walked over to her desk to grab a mini-speaker and her scroll, she plugged the mini speaker into her scroll and set the volume to max, then set a 30second countdown before a loud noise.

Within that time ruby decided to get dressed for school. When she got fully got dressed she heard terrified screams and she giggled a bit to see that her team was up and alert and that Crona was about to have a heart attack.

Blake was up and on her feet when she was awoken and she was a little freaked out because of ruby's 'alarm clock' and was seriously considering switching to a different dorm. But she knew that she couldn't.

Yang had been ready to smash someone into the wall and through the roof but realized that ruby was just using her 'humor' as a way to get everyone up. She was used to it but last night sort of screwed her up in more than one way.

Wiess was furious that she was awoken from her sleep so harshly. But she also was glad that ruby had gotten her up early and now she could go through her cases of dust and make sure everything was properly organized how she liked it.

Crona, the poor boy had a near heart attack but was thankfully relaxed when he realized he was just woke up by an alarm clock; something he would never get used to. But what probably made his morning worse was the fact that he was probably going to have trouble with getting adjusted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With roman and his goons

Roman was up all night looking at his son's file and realizing all the hell he went through. He only wished that he could've been there for the child when he was growing up, then maybe Crona would've had a happier childhood…maybe? But right now he was just curious about one thing 'what does black blood do?' You see roman while looking at his son's file came across a sheet of paper that read; experiment 32-b roman decided to look into it but all he found were dead ends. He would have to ask Crona when he was reunited with his son.

Roman sighed lighting a cigar in his mouth and took a drag. "Hey, Perry, I need you to get me my scroll." Perry nodded and walked off to get romans scroll for him. "I need come up with a backup plan, question is though what?" he thought about it when he saw parry return with his scroll in hand, he took his scroll from parry and opened his scroll to contact a few people who owed him favors.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back with beacon

Crona and his friends, who he bonded closer with, were all sitting in Mr., ports class getting told a story about when he was a young lad who was strong in his mid-20's and by god it was so boring, at stein wasn't this bad and even before h left shushing Crona preferred spirit over this narcissist.

Ruby looked over at Crona who was bearing a bored expression, but then she heard Mr. Port say "now I know I asked you all this on the first day but I will ask at the beginning of every semester. Here it is: a true hunter must be strong, a true hunter must be reliable, and a true hunter must dependable, well-educated and courageous. Now which of you believes yourself to be the embodiment of these traits."

Ruby got an idea, she took Crona's hand and raised it up in the air, and being the only one who had a raised hand Mr. port called on him. And unknown to ruby Crona had a few bad experiences with animals…okay a lot of bad experiences with animals all shapes and sizes.

Crona was in his 'new' fighting outfit which consisted of black dress pants, a white hoodie, and finally a Ragnarok symbol planted on the right shoulder of his armor-plated hoodie. (Basically there is steel plates sewn into the fabric under the hoodie.)

Crona stood across the room waiting for the foul creature to be released from the cage, he was ready to fight for his life sure but what was he going to fight. And why was he fighting again, oh right because ruby raised his fucking hand to be nominated. Crona got into fighting stance to see the creature released from the cage was a bore. But it wasn't any ordinary bore it had bone armor and was fully black with red marks like war paint "hey Crona let's take it's bone plate mask I want it' Crona mentally sighed 'fine but you have to stop being a jerk to everyone, now form a bloody needle, please, and thank you very much.'

A bloody needle materialized in Crona's right hand as port released a hog grim at Crona who wasted no time killing it with the need le and then skin its mask off its face and wore it as a trophy. Some looked at him with discuss and others looked shocked. But blake gave him a particularky stunning death glare.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was late at night and team RWBYC (RUBIKS) they were all headed to bed but then Blake grabbed Crona by the shoulder and spun him around and asked in a tone that wanted answers "why are you wearing that damned Grimm mask?"

Crona shivered at the question but he had an answer "um, well Blake the reason I have the Grimm mask on is because I thought it would look cool on me, why?"

"Because Grimm masks are the symbol of the white fang, Crona and they are murders, thieves, and liars." Blake said with venom leaking between her teeth.

Crona shivered "well I don't know who the white fang are, but I do know what Grimm are because my mother taught me about them through lessons and hunting, and boy did that hurt."

Blake sighed "that still didn't answer my question; why do you have a grim mask, Crona, why did you skin a pig to obtain a mask?"

Crona groaned "Blake I didn't want the grimm mask, but Ragnarok did. Who Ragnarok is…well let's just say he is a part of me, goodnight to all for I tire of this spite." He said retreating back to his bed.

Three hours later

Outside of team RWBYC's dorm a few members were there to collect a 'package' that was in team RWBYC'S dorm. They turned the door knob and opened the door and made sure not to disturb anyone in their sleep. When the two sneakey people got what they came here for, they left with the 'package' and left without a sound.

Morning

Team RWBY woke up and were going to get crona up to nee that he was gone without a trace.

With crona at unknown location

Crona woke up with a sense of danger and tried to stand up but couldn't, he tried again only to find that his hands were tied to a chair and he couldn't move because he was too distracted with his dilemma.

"finally I get to see you after all these years." A voice in front of him said, he looked up to see a man in abowling hat, and a white suit with a cane of sorts. "crona asked the mysterious man who he was.

He chuckled and looked relieved for some odd reason "crona gorgon, I'm your father."

Crona gawked and said "what!?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope you enjoyed this chapter

Review and favorite as always, and support always helps.

I am (writher of the lost soul) see you next time.

this whole story was a giant piece of shit that I wrote


End file.
